


What stays well hidden

by Periwinkle39



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle39/pseuds/Periwinkle39
Summary: Jon and Sansa are horny high schoolers in the age of coronavirus, and Rickon finds it all too unfair.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	What stays well hidden

**_If only moms knew  
Everything their kids will do  
That stays well hidden._  
**

* * *

“It’s not fair that Robb and Sansa get to have a friend over during the quarantine and not me!” Rickon says to his mother as she tries to get him tucked into bed.

“Darling, Jon’s mum is a nurse, and what are nurses?”

Rickon makes a face and looks away.

“Rickon?” Cat prods with a smile.

“Nurses are heroes,” he says with a pout.

“Right, and she has asked us to let Jon stay with us so that he’s safe and someone’s making sure he’s doing his school work. That way she can do her job and not worry.”

Rickon sighs. “OK.”

“He’s not here for Robb. He’s here so that we can help his mum. It’s an added benefit for Robb, and I understand that feels unfair.”

“Sansa too!”

Catelyn smiles. “Jon is Robb’s friend. He and Sansa just happen to be close in age.”

Rickon thinks about how he saw Sansa and Jon holding hands when they thought no one was looking. “If you say so.” Tomorrow he’ll ask Sansa to make him some cookies.

“I do say so, now go to sleep.”

After turning the light off and closing the door, Catelyn looks down the hall and notices that Sansa’s door is also shut but the light is on. She walks over to it and frowns when the knob doesn’t give. “Sansa? Why is the door locked?”

She hears a momentary scramble and then her daughter is at the door smiling, though a bit flushed. Catelyn walks past her all the way into the room. The bed is undone, but Catelyn hasn’t been making them make their beds for at least a month. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. 

“Why did you lock you door? And … have you been exercising?”

“Uh, yes! I’ve been trying this new yoga channel on YouTube. Arya was driving me crazy with her interruptions so …” she shrugs as if that’s enough explanation.

Catelyn visibly relaxes. (Sansa does too.) “All right. Don’t stay up too late. I’m going to bed.”

“Good night!” Sansa chirps.

From the doorway, Catelyn takes another look about the room. “What are Robb and Jon doing?” 

Sansa looks at her like she sprouted two heads. “You’re asking _me_? I have no idea.”

Catelyn smiles. “Right, well, be a dear and go check on them and Arya before bed and tell them I don’t want to wake up to a mess in the rec room or the kitchen.”

“Of course,” Sansa says with a helpful smile. She walks over to her mother and gives her a hug. “Get some rest.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Sansa closes the door and leans against it, taking a deep breath of relief. She looks over to the closet and smiles. 

Opening the door, she finds him holding up a lacy bra.

“I told you she’d find us.”

Sansa shakes her head as she snakes her arms around his neck. “You stayed well hidden.”

“Still, I’m keeping this.”

“The bra or me.”

“Both.”


End file.
